Her Man
by BrowningGirl0821
Summary: Set after "The Good, The Bad, The Dominatrix" A long oneshot after the episode ended and a confrontation between two women.


**DISCLAMER: I do not own CSI..I only own this plot line lol**

**A/N: This is something that just came to me while I was trying to sleep the other night lol. I wrote part of it while half asleep and the rest in a big hurry trying to get it all down before it escaped my head. So please be kind and I hope you enjoy it. I know I enjoyed writing it!**

* * *

Sara waited in Grissom's apartment for him to come home after a grueling day of work for the both of them. The Heather Kessler case was finally all tied up, with some sore emotions shared all around.

Sara just couldn't understand Grissom sometimes. She knew from what happened a few years earlier when Lady Heather was involved in another case that she and Grissom had been "involved" somehow. Sara just didn't appreciate hearing about it from just about everyone in the lab.

It was thrown in her face from Catherine when she first got to the crime scene. All she heard about was how "Heather was the only woman who could ever compete with Grissom in mental chess," about how Catherine just knew that Grissom had been sexually involved with the "Lady" and Catherine's wonder on who wore the chaps in that relationship.

It wasn't any better at the lab. Grissom had been the hottest gossip topic the whole time the Kessler case was going on, not that he was there to hear it. As a matter of fact, Sara had just found out that day that Grissom had spent the night with her. That thought just made her blood boil.

Finally Grissom walked in looking very tired. "Oh, I'm surprised you finally felt the need to grace me with your presence," Sara shot out at him.

"Sara, honey, please not now. I'm really tired and not in the mood," he tiredly responded.

"Oh, but Grissom, honey, I'm so in the mood. You know, it doesn't bother me so much that you spent the night with her. What bothers me is the fact that I had to find out from nearly everyone at the lab. Good thing that we haven't gone public or you would now be labeled as a cheater among other things. Oh, and Catherine wants to know who wears the ass less chaps, you or Heather," Sara almost shouted.

"What I do with my personal life is no one's business but my own," Grissom told her after throwing his coat on the couch and toeing off his shoes.

"No, it's not, but don't you think it's my business to know if you're spending time with some high priced prostitute? Should I be worried that's she willing to do nasty freaky stuff that I would give you a big hell no for if you asked me?"

"Sara, we didn't do anything. I swear. All I did was comfort a friend in a time of need."

"Yeah, Grissom, I find that very hard to believe. Why couldn't she find a different single 'friend' to comfort her? Oh, yeah, that's rights. The only friends she has are paying customers."

"Sara, Heather lost her daughter almost a year ago. All she wanted was to have her granddaughter. I helped her get her."

Sara scoffed in amazement. "Heather is the reason she lost her daughter in the first place! The first mistake her daughter made in the big bad world, Heather treated Zoe like her life was over. So now you helped her get another life to destroy?" She pointed a finger at him accusingly. "Now I want to know why you spent the night with her and I want to know if there's any reason we should get you tested?"

Gil walked up to Sara and laid his hands on her shoulders. "I promise you, the worst thing we did was hug. I swear that I was only there to console a friend." He placed a kiss on her forehead.

"How can I believe you, Gil, when I know that every time Heather is involved with a case that you become obsessed with it, especially since I know that you two were once involved?"

"I'll tell you how." Gently Gil led her to the couch and set her down. "When we were involved the first time, it was only once. After that one time, I realized that she didn't have what I wanted."

"Why, because she hit you too hard with the whip?" Sara snapped.

"No, because she wasn't you. Even then, all those years ago, I only wanted to be with you. I compared you to every woman that I ever thought about being involved with, and no one compared. It took me over six years to finally get up the courage to let myself trust you enough to let you in. To let myself be with you." He smoothed a hair from her face and kissed her gently on the lips.

"If you trust me so much, then why couldn't you tell me that you were with her? I was so worried last night, wondering where you were. You should trust me enough to let me know what you're doing," she whispered, trying not to cry in front of him now that her anger was gone.

"I know that, Sara, and it's something that I'll regret until the day I die. I'm not gonna promise to not keep you out of the loop again or make you feel like I don't trust you, but I will promise I'll try my hardest to not make you feel that way again."

Sara searched his eyes, looking for the truth. Seeing what she was looking for, she scooted forward and laid her against his chest. "I love you, Gil," she whispered.

Gil ran his hand down her hair and kissed the top of her head. "I love you too, Sara."

***

The next day, Sara found herself in front of Lady Heather's house, grateful that she had the day off. She had a lot to accomplish in a few short hours.

The night before, she had made up with Gil, but her pride refused to let her make love with him, even though she wanted to really badly, and even though Gil didn't push her to. But she needed him needy for tonight, so she could then stake her claim.

She walked up to the front door and knocked politely, even though what she really wanted was to beat the door down and make sure Heather knew who was boss. But she didn't feel like going to jail right now.

Sara had to force her face to smile when Heather opened the door. "Hi, Heather, can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked.

"I thought the investigation was over. Why is the law enforcement showing up at my door now? I'm sure I've done nothing wrong," Heather asked, surprised.

"Oh, I'm off clock and here on strictly personal business," Sara informed her, trying not to roll her eyes at heather's haughty, miss princess attitude.

"Well, in that case, please come in." Heather opened the door wider and then turned and walked into her sitting room. She turned when she heard Sara enter the room behind her. "Do you need some advice on how to quench Grissom's unquenchable desires? I know just what satisfies him." Heather said.

Sara had to force herself not to wring the woman's neck. "No, I just needed to talk to you, but it is about Gil."

"Oh, yes, the sign of and insecure woman coming to stake her claim on her man. I see it all the time and it's not uncommon. I'm all the time being approached by women whose husband or boyfriends have come to me to get their physical satisfaction, and the women always want to blame me." Heather walked to a table in the middle of the room where a tray filled with a teapot and some teacups sat. She started pouring two glasses. "You see, if a woman would stake her claim and dominate her man, then I wouldn't have to do it for her. Independence and dominance over men is what I seek to teach all women, if they'll let me teach them."

By the time Heather's little monologue was through, Sara was fuming inside. "Like the way you taught Zoe independence." As soon as the words slipped out of her mouth, Sara knew it wasn't what needed to be said. But she wasn't sorry that they were said.

Sara saw the effort it took for Heather not to lash out. Her hand was shaking as she finished pouring the tea, making the tea spout clatter against the cups. "Zoe made a mistake, and I tried to fix it for her," Heather said, none to calmly.

"Yeah, that's a wonderful way to teach independence. As soon as your daughter makes a mistake, you made her feel like she was so stupid that she couldn't handle her mistake. That's not teaching independence," Sara told her.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, I know plenty. I know that if you'd let her daughter work herself through her mistakes and not almost put the baby's father in jail, you might not have pushed Zoe away. Independence is working through your mistakes and learning from them. You didn't let Zoe have that experience. Zoe got pregnant, big deal. She could have went back to college, but you didn't give her that choice. You made her feel like she was too stupid to do any better. What you teach people is how to be bullies, by teaching them how to beat the hell out of each other." Sara was breathing hard after her rant.

"All of this because Grissom spent the night with me?" Heather tried to prod at her.

"No, but I will tell you this right now, Heather." Sara walked up to her until they were standing toe to toe, Sara standing a few inches taller. "If you ever come near Gil again, I'll make sure you regret it. I'll do things to you that'll make your S&M crap look like child's play." Sara smiled a sweet smile. "Now, I hope you have a nice day."

With that, Sara turned around and headed toward the door, ready to leave until Heather said, "Once again, threats from an insecure woman."

Sara turned around at the door, one hand on the knob. "No, Heather, I'm not insecure. I know that no matter what you say, think, or do, it's my name that Gil is going to be screaming tonight and every night for the rest of his life, not yours." With that parting jab, Sara opened the door and left Heather's place, feeling so much lighter.

***

Later that evening, Gil came home, extremely tired after working another double. All he wanted was to curl up next to Sara and sleep for 3 days, only to wake up and make love to her.

"Sara, where are you at?" He called, toeing off his shoes and throwing his coat on the couch.

"I'm in the bedroom," he heard her call back to him.

Slowly, Gil walked toward the bedroom, almost too tired to hold his head up any longer. But when he reached his bedroom, the sight that greeted him perked him right up.

All over the bedroom, candles were lit, giving off a beautiful rose colored glow. But the sight of Sara laying on the bed, wearing nothing but a blood red, completely see through baby doll nighty with matching see through thongs was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen.

Slowly, Sara stood up and made her way over to Gil. When you reached him, she ever so slowly started to unbutton his shirt, caressing skin as she went. "You look like you've had a very _hard _day, baby. Do you want me to make it all better?" She whispered against his skin as she kissed her way down his stomach. She rested on her knees as she started unbuttoning his slacks.

"You have no idea," he whispered.

Sara stood up and pushed his shirt off his shoulders. "Sit down on the bed, and I'll make it all better for you," she whispered as she pulled him toward said bed. She gently pushed him down on the bed and kneeled at his feet, putting her almost face to face with his cock that she could see bulging against his boxers.

"So what do you say, baby," she asked while running her hands slowly up and down the inside of his thighs, "are you up for the ride of your life?"

Gil didn't know what to say or think. Sara had always been passionate, but never like this. He groaned when he felt her finger softly graze his cock through his boxers, teasing him.

"I'll take that as a yes," she said before pushing him backwards on the bed. She stood up and pulled her thong slowly off her hips, down her thighs, and finally kicked them off. She then crawled her way up his body, kissing his chest and making a detour to suck at his nipples, until she was face to face with him. "Let's get these pants off of you, how about that?"

She worked her way back down his body, kissing and nipping, and sucking his skin as she went, until she reached his pants. She snagged the waistband of his boxer with her teeth, before pulling it back just a little and letting it snap back. He jerked a little, more out of surprise than pain.

She grabbed his waistband, this time with her hands, along with his pants, and started pulling down his pants. When she got to his socks, she pulled them off too.

She crawled back up his legs until she became level with his cock. "Oh, look, I think you've got a little present for me." She leaned down and slowly ran her tongue from the root to the tip. She flicked her tongue over the head, making him moan. Ever so slowly, she took the tip into her mouth and slowly lowered her head until she engulfed him in her mouth.

She ran her tongue and teeth gently over him while her head bobbed up and down. Her hand, which had been tickling his thigh, made its way further up his leg to gently grab his balls and massage them. She continued this double stimulation until she felt his balls tightening up. She took her mouth off him and whispered, "Oh, no, you're not getting off that soon."

"Oh, God, Sara, please don't tease me, baby." Gil groaned.

"I'm not gonna tease you, Gil. I'm just gonna make sure you know who you belong to," She told him, crawling back up his body and straddling his groin. She settled her pussy over his cock and started rubbing herself on him. "I want you to scream my name, Gil." Suddenly, she grabbed him by the root, angled him, and then impaled herself on his cock.

She grabbed his hands and pinned them over his head. "You're not to touch. You're not to move unless I tell you to." With that, she let go of his hands and started moving.

It was slow at first, wanting to tease him and herself both. Finally, after hearing him moan and watching him clench his hands in an effort to not move, she sped up until she was riding him wildly.

Gil watched her, never seeing anything more beautiful. Sara was still wearing her baby doll nighty, and it was so sexy. He could see her nipples showing through the see through material, her breasts thrust out, her back arched, and her hands clenching his thighs. "Sara, baby, I'm so close. Come with me baby, please." He knew he got his wish when suddenly she clamped down harder on his thighs and she screamed in pleasure. Knowing and seeing that she reached her pleasure gave him enough for him to finally let go and receive his pleasure. "Sara! Oh, baby," he cried.

She collapsed on his chest, breathing heavily. He wrapped his arms around her, smoothing his hands up and down her back. "What was all that for?" he whispered.

Sara picked her head up and smiled at him. "It's my way telling you I love you and I'm sorry for doubting you."

Gil smiled softly and ran his fingers through her hair. "I love you too, Sara. How do you feel about getting some sleep?"

Sara smiled back at him. "That sounds perfect," she whispered.

They crawled up to the top of the bed and cuddled into each other. Together, they fell asleep, smiles gracing both of their faces.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Please let me know. Constructive critism is welcome, but please don't be mean. I'm sorry for any grammer/spelling mistakes or any sentences that might not make sense at first. I blame it on being in a hurry to finish this lol**


End file.
